


Idolizing Versus Love

by princessbisket91



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbisket91/pseuds/princessbisket91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going though how Korra really feels about Mako and how Mako's two-timing is affecting both Asami and Korra. 1st person Korra's view. Borra and some what implied Masami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idolizing Versus Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written BEFORE season 1 ended

When I first saw him, it was a dream come true. I saw one of my idols, and I still 'loved' him even when he wasn't nice to me. He was my hero and someone I looked up to. I did everything I could just to be with him, and now I know that he 'loves' me too. Though, he said he also loves another girl. She has a lot happened to her, and they seem happy together, so I backed off, even though I desperately wanted Mako for myself. Just so I could always be with my idol.

Now he is starting to hangout with me. Mako seemed to never really see me before. Even before Asami came, it looked as though he didn't care for me. We are getting along better then we did before too. Asami confronted him about this, and Mako told her what he told me, "I love you, but I love Korra too." She didn't take it as well as I did though.

"Whatever, Mako. I thought you and Korra were my friends, but I guess I was wrong," She said. After she yelled at him that day, she left. I didn't understand. If she loved Mako, Why did she leave?

I comforted Mako, and me, Mako, and his brother Bolin, decided to go look for her in Republic City, to apologize. Tenzin, Pema, their kids, and Lin wanted to help too. We split up, thinking we would find her faster that way. Then me and Mako started to get more lovey dovey with each other, but then we start arguing most of the time again. Still, he was my first; my first love, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first who I lost my virginity to. We've looked for months for Asami, but we couldn't find her, and Mako seemed more and more upset as time went on, but I kept comforting him.

Mako, he's so infuriating and frustrating. He blames me for losing Asami, for getting lost all the time, for getting us no where, everything, even when it's his fault too! But that's okay. He's the amazing Mako. Ever since I've herd about him on the radio, I've always wanted to be with him. We might have never gotten along with each other like he and Asami did, but he 'loves' me, and I 'love' him too, so this is all worth it… or is it?

My hero still thinks about her, even when he is with me. It's been a year, and all I hear about is the good times she had with her. I heard him tell Bolin that he knows now that he actually loved her all along, and not me. We have been growing apart again, but why? I was hurt that the person that I look up to, never really loved me to begin with. I did everything for him. I stayed by his side, while Asami left him. I put up with his bullshit and attitude. I just stood there and took all the blame for him, and I tried my best to comfort him. Why doesn't he love me?

In the middle of the night, I took Naga and left them. He isn't my idol now. I don't even now why I wasted my time with him. He was mostly a jerk to me. What did I see in him? I got lost some where in the city with no food or money. As long as I don't see Mako again, I'll be fine.

I was in an ally way. Naga was nuzzling to try to cheer me up, while I hold on to her and cried in her chest. I felt so alone and stupid. Then I remember him, Bolin. All the times he made me smile and laugh. I let out a laugh remembering it all. He also defended me with Mako, and always tried to protect me. How could I miss it? He was the one that loved me. Bolin was the one that truly cared. I now see how amazing he is. He was my hero now, and no, not like Mako was. But I was such a jerk to him. All I cared about was Mako, and I've hurt him in the process of trying to be with him. I can't be with him now.

Then he came, Tahno. He looked to be in better mood then I last saw him, but still wasn't that annoying confident prick. It looks like he was taking better care of himself. He even got his hair back to normal. "Hello avatar. What brings you here?" he asked. I whipped my face.

"I was just taking Naga out for a walk. What are you doing here?" Tahno chuckled.

"Just taking a stroll around the city. Hey, how about you and me go out for lunch and chat? My treat of course," he said. I gave him a confusing look.

"Why would you do that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Got no one else who wants to be around me anymore. Besides, I feel like it's the least I could do for cheating in the tournament," Tahno said. I glared at him.

"You cheated on Bolin and Mako too, you know."

"Well of course they could come too, if they're not busy."

"Well they are busy, but I guess if you really need someone to eat with, I guess I won't mind." Part of me wanted to go. I felt so lonely, like him, and I was really hungry too. Naga and I haven't had anything to eat in three days.

We are back where we first meet. Tahno has given up on getting his bending back. Now, he said that he's fine with being a non-bender. Tahno still misses water bending and is still rooting for me, but he's accepted that he can't bend now. "So what's got you down? Amon didn't take away your bending, did he?" Tahno asked.

I rested my palm on my cheek. "No, I haven't seen that coward anywhere," I said.

"Well then what was eating you up in that ally?"

"What do you mean?"

Tahno laughed a little. "I could tell that you've been down. You can't hide anything from me, avatar." He smirked and winked.

I could feel my face heat up. I glared at him and shouted, "It's just not easy being the avatar, okay?"

He crossed his arms and grinned. "I never thought it was. Gotta say, I'm somewhat glad I'm not it, but why are you being so defensive?"

I stood up and yelled, "I'm not being defensive! You… You're just imagining things!"

He laughed again. "Right."

"Agh! Whatever. I have to go now."

I quickly went toward the door, while he just sat there, sighed, and watched me.

I wasn't paying attention and ran into Bolin. "Korra!" He shouted. Happy to see me, he gave me a hug. "I'm so happy your okay! I was so- wait, are you okay? What happened? Why did you leave without saying anything?"

I looked away. "I…" I started to say.

"Oh, by the way, we got a lead to where Asami is, so Mako went there to check it out, but I was more worried about you so I went to look for you instead. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I worried you… I just needed time to myself."

"Hey, you could have said something! I'm sure Mako would have understood, and I would've understood!"

I gazed away. "S-sorry."

"It's fine, as long as you're okay. That's all that matters to me!"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him to return the hug. "Thanks Bolin. Now let's go find Mako and Asami!" I pushed him back and smiled at him.

"Uh… Right! Let's go do that!"

Bolin told me that they have seen her at the park, and that's where they where at. Asami was glaring at him while she spoke.

"So how have you and Korra been?"

Mako sighed. "I haven't seen her in three days. Asami, about Korra, I realized I never really wanted her. I just wanted her, cause she was the avatar, and because I had this chick that liked me so I thought I shouldn't pass this up-"

"So you used her?" She put on the glove that she got from her father.

"No, I thought I loved her too… Ah. I don't know, but I really did and still do love you Asami. I never meant to hurt you. After a year of you missing, I see that now. I don't see Korra as anything as a friend now… So can you ever forgive me?"

She turned away from him. "I don't know. What you did to me and Korra was pretty cruel, Mako!"

"I know. I was stupid and shellfish and senseless, but I promise that I love you and I will never do that again."

She sighed. "It will take some time, Mako."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I can wait." They both smiled. I crossed my arms and glared at Mako.

"Alright! Things are back to normal!" Bolin said.

Mako looked at Bolin. "…How long were you two there?" he asked.

"Long enough and I'll never forgive you Mako! How could you do that to me?"

"Oh dear," Bolin said.

"Listen, alright? I didn't mean to!" Mako said.

"Oh right." I said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys, we got more important things on our plate here. The Equalists have been on the move and we have to stop them!" Asami said. We all agreed that that's what we need to focus on right now. We finally got back with Tenzin, Pema, their children, and Lin, and went back to restoring peace to Republic City.

Asami knew what Amon was up to because all this time because she went back to her father. She told us that he was the only person she could return to, after she felt so betrayed and had no other place to turn to. But now that she knows that we truly do care for her, she has agreed to help stop him. Being so close to the inventor for the Equalist, she was able to know about the new weapons that were being built and what Amon was planning. With everyone working together, we were able to stop Amon and bring him to justice.

Amon was put in jail, and things were finally looking up here. There were still some Equalist and non-benders that were acting up, but nothing we couldn't handle together. Asami has finally forgiven Mako, and I can somewhat tolerate him now. Because Bolin really cares about him, and I guess I can't really stop admiring him. How hot he looks and how amazing he is with fire, but I still don't like him much.

He became is my dream that actually came true, and I was too. I was his hero, and he was my knight and shining armor. He did everything to be with me, and I'm glad that I have him! Even though I was blind before, he actually loves me, and I love him too!


End file.
